Under the Hill
by alyssathecat
Summary: sans and me fall in love, followed by our crazy adventures updated asap


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0678dffb425760f12eb6e672109778ee" Hi my name is Alyssa. I have hot pink hair that goes down to my butt and I have ocean blue eyse. Not laik the gross and dirty ocean. More like the mediteranian. I also have sans powers (like the bones, but there knives). People say I look like a furrie. I'm like a unicorn hot sexy furrie. But my fursona (me) is actually a shiba-cat (shiba inu crossed wit a cat). I'm in love with sans and he loves me. He's really hot and he has ribs that Chris Hemsworth would worship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="370420f7df8569f737c5115c5c4c33da"Character Dialogue Notes:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="99659cb38138e6c048cfcc8e0f7162d2" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Texting or Thinking/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c453ec2587798b8e983ac1dc0a3bdc5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What my friend wrote/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa3ca5be4f62408a37d6537979bd9d6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Anyways~/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1b2947be2221f43698679a246d4e29"emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To the story!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1b2947be2221f43698679a246d4e29"span style="font-weight: bold;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1b2947be2221f43698679a246d4e29" It was a normal day. I was laying in my bed. It had the typical pink sheets, and pink comforter. I layed on my stomach and brushed back my long hot pink hair. I was txting my best friend style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" She's like 6'2" with really really short tomato blonde hair. I think she looks like Chris Evans daughter if he fucked Emma Stone and they were high as fuck. Her fur is like a champangy peach residue./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d230302224cec1bb4212ceef5e93165" em style="box-sizing: border-box;" do u wanna go 2 dat giant hill with da hoel in it? /emShe texted me. I then turnd over on my stomach span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"adn sied/span. I denspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ansered with/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b88b6f8e6d6df121dd49346d3304cbbf" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sure yasssss Maybe we'll meet Chris Pratt hes hot like Jacob from twighlight but buffer. I want him to crush my skull with his thicc thighssss /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1033e5537c35ee258f9382882c91c532" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I then got out of my millennial pink perefectly made bed. I then decided to pick my outfit, of course. I have to pick one that makes me look hawt af./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f00b49f370e822e422bdf5d36bcf74" I got undressed, leaving on my d-cup lavendar laced bra from Victoria's Secret and my matching pantys. I rummaged through my drawers looking for something hawt to ware. I finally found my baby blue, over-the-shoulder crop top. The top had a second layer on the outside, stopping at about the middle of my breasts. It was like an anime skirt btu wayyy flater. I then went to find my ol' reliable black leggings, and black boots. The boots folded over at the top, making it only half of it's actual size unfolded. It also exposed fur, also black. I grabbed my pink purse from my doorknob, and left out my door, grabbing some bags of mini cookies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="954dfb55e9f906aa81cd887af6d7aafd" Me and my friend met up at the entrance of the frorest, and then welked up the hill together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdf8fddbe0ed5c12a5acfb5cc272f4dc""dude, i here that if you fall into the hole, you can never come back out! And hugeeee monsters eat you for lunch!" my friend yelled. (lmao imagine chris pine dose that to me XDDD that wood b creepyyy o.O) we finailly made it to the tippy top of the hill and we peired down to the bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efde90261795b48596b38507fc8b6a66""huh, i dont see any monsters..." I looked even farter, almost falling. Cathy caught me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864a1a5f368122fb38ab776741deaffe""Dude! you almost got yourself killed!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde5652b589307741c1a9e7818ffd4cd""ahaa... your rite i wasnt thinkinf" i laughed and then cathy pushed me out of anger. I lost my footing and fell, grabbed her hand, and she came down with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab9d555a108bcfb40bad01653ac21da"I landed on a soft bed of yellow flowers. Buttercups. In front of us, a goat lady. She wore a soothing purple gown. There were symbols on the fown. a circle in the middle, and it had wings. Under it were 3 traingles. the ones on the outside were right side up and the one in the midle was upside down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-p-id="509367ce23c9f0bce6f00adf76079455" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d691a692be3ef3622ac2cdbb415686"She gave us both a happy smile and introdused her self. "Greetings. I am Toriel. You just fell form the human word, rite? You suure dont look like a human. You look like one of us! A monster. Fear not though. I live here. Sadly, I cannot return u to the human world. You hav to live here nwo... Do you want me to take you to the g8 that takes u to tha rest of the underworld? I guess it is quite small where i live here. Come" the gote lady took our hands and lead us through a serise of puzzles until we ened up at a gate. it had the same symbol as the one on her shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a69dd3f9b2debe2aec25ce7b077cd23"These events told me that i was gonnah ave a great time here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1b2947be2221f43698679a246d4e29" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1939d494f10a6bfb98bc26e606712eee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/span/p 


End file.
